As in many other sports such as, for example, tennis, the performance of a player depends on the accuracy with which they are able to control their muscles and on the degree of perfection with which the playing operations are carried out. This holds true particularly for golfing, where a player's performance depends essentially on the degree of perfection with which they have learned the correct positions and movements of each single muscle of the body required for hitting the ball. The player wants to instinctively assume the correct position and make the correct movements.
Particularly, in golf, it is important to control the back stroke and the follow through of the stroke in order to achieve the maximum control of the stroke and ultimately the correct hitting of the ball.
Problems
A major problem has long existed from prior art golf stroke mats. In particular, they typically only aid in the back stroke of the golf clubs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,005, illustrates markings on a mat to aid in the back stroke and only a very short distance after the location of the ball is marked. It is obvious that there is little feedback provided to the golfer wanting feedback on the complete stroke.
It is often the case that golfers that have been trained by use of such devices will learn good back stroke control. However, the shots of these players do not necessarily go where they want them. Upon close examination of their strokes, it is the follow through stroke that is going wrong. When the follow through stroke is off, control of the shot is diminished and the ball may miss the target.
It is noted that the above described problems, as well as other problems, are solved through the subject invention and will become more apparent, to one skilled in the art, from the detailed description of the subject invention.